


Ghosts of Might Have Been

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Amnesia, Early in Canon, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Foreshadowing, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Rain does not have a relationship with Chief Amberthy, exactly. She barely even had a fling, before.
Relationships: Alice/Rain Ocampo
Kudos: 1





	Ghosts of Might Have Been

Rain's team doesn't answer to anyone in Internal Security. The chains of command - a useful concept, for paramilitary force, even if they occasionally resemble string after a herd of kittens have been through - are parallel. Technically, there is nothing standing in the way of her having a relationship with Chief Amberthy. Except Amberthy herself. She doesn't do relationships. Mind like a lazerbeam and a guard like steel portcullis. Unlike some, Rain can read a no.

So, she does not have a relationship with her. She barely even had a fling. Before this.

Which is why it's so very very wrong when Alice - she can't look at her and think ma'am. Amberthy is defined, definite, and _not like this_ \- looks at Rain with empty, confused eyes.

The expression is far too open to belong to the Head of Security who'd briefed the team personally on security measure to expect should the facility come under attack. Even when they'd met at bar in Racoon a week later, she'd been more reserved. Not just because of running into a familiar face. Direct enough, in fact, to make the evening worthwhile. Rain hadn't asked for a repeat. Amberthy hadn't offered. She can read a dismissle.

Now, her thoughts and feeling are so ... open. Aerolised amnesia drug as outermost layer of base security, Rain's mind supplies. The tertiary reason they'd infil'd in masks. Works wonders. Obviously.

The wrongness of it itches. Still, Rain's not being paid to put Umbrella employees back together. It'll wear off. And Alice wouldn't thank her for it.


End file.
